


Time for Change

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gen, Haircuts, Ninties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: As the world changes, and the band does too, Tommy thinks it’s time for him to change some things.





	Time for Change

Things were changing. The 80’s grit and glam was being replaced by the 90’s grunge and goth. They were leaving the Regan era behind. MTV was slowly turning into something else. And Tommy was stuck in the middle of it all.

“What’s bugging you?” Mick asked, taking a seat by the drummer. He had been unnaturally quiet all day, seeming to stare into space. Tommy looked at the guitarist and sighed.

“I’m starting to think Vince had the right idea,” Tommy admitted.

“About what? Being a dick?” Mick laughed a little.

“I mean, he went about it the wrong way, but maybe we are trying the same formula over and over again, trying to make it work with a crowd that just doesn't care…” Tommy closed his eyes and leaned forward. Things were getting rough with him and Heather. He ran his fingers through his long hair.

“We’re going to get back to where we were,” Mick told him, patting his shoulder before getting up to go talk with Nikki and John about some things. Tommy finished the last bit of his water and stood up.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” He told them, barely looking at Nikki as he walked out.

“Where’s he going?” Nikki asked Mick, who just shrugged.

“Beats me,” Mick told him. Nikki watched the doors Tommy walked out of for a moment before getting back to work with the other two.

****

“Hi there!” The cheerful girl behind the counter greeted Tommy as he walked in. “Do you have an appointment?”

“Uh, no,” Tommy told her. “Do you take walk ins?”

“Of course,” She smiled at him. “We actually have an open chair right now. Do you have an idea of what you want?” She asked. Tommy nodded and told her what he wanted before being led to a chair. He took a seat and let the cape be draped on him before a snipping noise and hair falling to the ground.

****

“Where is he?” Nikki asked asked as he looked at the clock. “He better not be pulling this shit now.”

“Give him a minute,” Mick told the bassist. “He’s been off lately.” Nikki was about to say something when Tommy came in, wearing a beanie.

“Hey dudes. Sorry I’m late,” Tommy told them.

“It’s it a little cold for a beanie?” John asked, laughing a little. Tommy just shrugged and headed to his drumset. Nikki went back to talking to Mick while John went over to Tommy. “Hey, your hair pink or something?”

“Nah man. Just wanted to wear a hat,” Tommy told him, tapping on his drums. John reached out and snagged the hat and pulled it off Tommy’s head as Mick looked over.

“Oh holy fuck,” Mick gasped. Nikki looked over and his eyes widened. Where Tommy’s hair had been long the day before, it was very short now.

“What happened?” Nikki asked.

“I just figured, things are changing, might as well change my look,” Tommy told him. Nikki gave him a smirk.

“Well, it looks good,” He told him with a laugh. “Maybe I could go for a trim.” He played with his hair some.

“I ain’t cuttin’ my hair,” Mick told them, making Tommy, Nikki, and John laugh. “So, are we going to play, or keep gushing on Tommy’s hair?”

“I say we keep gushing. I like it,” Tommy laughed, making Nikki roll his eyes and head over to get his bass, ready to play.


End file.
